That guy has nerves
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: The secont fic in my little collection that I'm doing right now. Please read 'Girl problem' if you are a bit confused about the fic...


A/N: So everyone after I got finally, back from my other business witch is not over until the 29. August. (I'm giving a friend help in German language + I try to fetch the snake that showed up today by our house, I love reptiles…) I lett, he characters do the fic sometimes. So I give you the list of the characters and the titles of the stories they will tell. I think I will make that to a little fic bouquet. We had Dashi already, but I will count him also in. ;takes out micro again;, by the way I don't own the show it belongs to Christy Hui, but I made up new wu…

_

* * *

Twilight: so, now let us see what we want to know!_ ;big screen apiaries behind her;

'**_Girl problem': Grand Master Dashi –updated _**

'**_That guy has nerves…': Chase Young, Jack Spicer –updated _**

'**_Everything changed…': Omi _**

'**_Like father, like childe': Raimundo + Raiko Pedrosa, Jack + Jessica Spicer, _**

'_**Haylin or Domination?': Xiaolin Dragons **_

'**_My nightmare': Wuya _**

'_**Time goes fast': Dojo **_

'_**Haylin are insane…': Raimundo Pedrosa **_

'_**Quality time the Haylin way can hurt…': Jack Spicer **_

'_**Stuck between two friends': Master Monk Guan **_

_

* * *

Twilight: and now ladies and gentlemen greet our today's two guests the Prince of Darkness himself Chase Young and the Dragon of Destruction and Evil Genius Jack Spicer. ;both man walk in; So guy's, first hy and have fun by the fic. I'm on my way to fetch that snake… _

_Chase: no you don't… _

_Twilight: and why? _

_Jack: first we have to talk… _

_Twilight: ;confused look; uhm…ok…what is it what you want to know… _

_Jack: we hope that you never will come to the idea to help Master Dashi to come near Wuya… _

_Twilight: I already promised it to her to never let that happen, so guy's could you please begin I really need to go now… _

_Jack + Chase: ok… _

_Twilight: great…;disappears; _

_Jack: uhm…Chase… _

_Chase: yes Spicer? _

_Jack: we should now begin, so as everyone knows who read 'Girl problem' that Master Dashi has a crush on Wuya and that she isn1t to happy about that…_

_Chase: and every time she sees him she flips and usually goes to the place where she feels the safest…;sigh;, but even it is flattering that this place is in our arms it is not great in a fight for a Shen Gong Wu… _

_Jack: for example… _

* * *

1. The 'Bracelet of Nightmares' activated it self. This practical Wu belongs to the rare negative element Wu's and has the power to create nightmares in the mind of other person and the one wearing it can manipulate the dreams as he/she pleases. The Dragon's and Haylin's were after it. Four against three, but the 'Unholy Trio' seemed to have the upper hand until Raimundo the leader of the Xiaolin begun grinning and called cheerfully; "_Hello Grand Master Dashi!"_

Well after that come the problem, Wuya immediately throw herself in Jack's arms who lost his balance and crashed in me. Our only luck was that the Xiaolin bust out laughing and in that moment took Cyber the Wu.

_

* * *

Chase: that was embrassing… _

_Jack: Chase, I was the person we got redder. Ok, Wuya's a friend, but please that actions startle me every time and she could hug me a little bit more carefully before she accidentally strangles me…, by the way that reminds me did you speak with Guan about his brilliant idea? _

_Chase: after that night…yes… _

* * *

2. It was a peaceful night and everyone was fast asleep in Chase's lair. The evil overlord himself was also peacefully sleeping in his king sized bed, under the poison green silk covers. Nothing could be heard until a loud noise haled trough the halls witch resembled the screams of something tortured and combined with breaking glass. He shoot up from bed and looked wide eyed in front of him. 

"Please tell me that I'm only hallucinating…"-he whispered in the darkness, but then he heard biased the 'singing' a familiar scream, than things crashing, doors clapping one other scream then his door bust open and someone run inside, dragging something with them.

The next thing Chase knew that he was staring on his side in the bed at a furiously blushing Jack Spicer and at a whimpering and shaking Wuya who held on to both men as if when she let go she would die. Chase stared at the two for a while and then together with Jack they tried to hush the witch. After they managed that the tree went to the main entrance hall where they met the other Haylin who lived there. That meant Chase's 'cats'(200), Jack's robots (30), Mala Mala Yong, Thabimura, Vlad, Robo Jack, Cyclops, Katnappe, Kitty, Nicole and Jessica. They were all pissed on for the waking. Chase glared down at his friend. "Dashi!"- The man turned up to them smiling and greeted Wuya who hid behind Jack and buried her face in his back. Then the young then gave the trembling woman over to his wife and went down with the other males. And after ten minutes showed the warrior the way out, but two of them could not go to bed then Wuya was still afraid so Chase had his two friends as company in his room.

On the next morning then Chase went over to the temple in that his friend Guan lived and went lizard as he yelled at him for that idea of a serenade and begun chasing him.

_

* * *

Jack: yes luckily we got over that, but it is a bit frustrating. _ _What does that guy think? I got bruises everywhere after she launches at us every time if Master Dashi apiaries. _

_Chase: I know, he should have already learned that she is not interested in him in any way and…;scream, running, thump; _

_Jack: oww…;laying on the ground on top of Chase with Wuya in his arms; uhm…Wuya? ;blushes as the red haired woman snuggles closer to him; _

_Chase: could you two please stay up now from me? _

_Jack: ok Chase…;begins to stay up with Wuya who has her arms around his neck, for support as Dashi runs in and both crash again on Chase;_

_Chase: Dashi! ;he __yelled and turned to a lizard; _

_Dashi: uhm…;sweatdropps; uhm…I think Guan is calling me…bye…;runs of; _

_Chase: come back here! ;runs after him; _

_Jack: I only hope that Chase gets him ;looks down at the woman in his arms; Wuya calm down, Chase and I will protect you…;he whispered softly, kissing her forehead. _

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: ok I know that that was shorter, but I have a mayor blockade. So you see up there the titles the ones without the updated sign are the ones from that you can choose witch one of them I should write next and in the mean time I try to work on my Wuya x Jack fic, it will be set in the time when Wuya got her body first back and it will be rated M because a lemon part. So please review me witch of the up listed stories I should write. Thanks for Chase and Jack for being here and commentating… 

_Bye _

_Twilight_


End file.
